


第二人格

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 精神分裂alpha盾✖️不知情omega冬Steve主人格Rogers第二人格 （有些黑）





	1. Chapter 1

“ 嘿，帮我盯一下，我要去趟厕所。”  
Bucky叫了一声靠在商店椅子上打盹的同事，对方不怎么情愿的爬起来，他当然不乐意，换班的时间都是说好的，而且又是半夜，没什么人会来加油站，上个厕所两分钟的事情，根本用不着这么折腾。  
Bucky当然也知道这点，但是他不得不这么做，一是他根本不能保证自己这次“上厕所”要多久，二是如果这时候有客人来了他没在那就是他的问题，他还不想失去这份工作。  
直到看到那人倚在了加油机旁边，他才赶紧跑进了工作人员休息室，说白了其实就是后勤的清扫工放工具的地方，只不过还有一张小床。  
一进门就看到了躺在床上的女人，一位看上去已经年过半百的女人，但实际上她可能并没有那么老，不过这都是Bucky自己猜的罢了。  
女人的旁边还有一个沉睡的婴儿，Bucky走过去小心的将她抱了起来，就连他自己都没注意到自己的表情有多温柔，小家伙含着自己的右手在嘴里吸吮着，不知道是感觉到了熟悉的气味还是正做着美梦，小脸竟然在睡梦中都笑了起来。  
“ 你来了。她可能早就饿了，之前还委屈了一会儿。”  
“ 谢谢你，Althea。”  
Althea是他们这里的清扫工，之前他偷偷带孩子的时候被发现，对方是个alpha，不但没有戳穿他还愿意帮他在他工作的时候盯着点。  
如果没有她，自己可能早就被发现了，要知道在这里alpha带孩子来上班并没什么，如果是他这个omega那就完蛋了。  
omega是不被允许同时做几份工作的，如果被发现不但没地方再雇用你，更过分的是，你的养育权也会被剥夺，这多可笑，哪个这么做的omega不是为了孩子。

“ 没事，快去喂她点什么吧，这是抑制剂。”  
每天他都需要短时间的抑制剂，既要保证孩子的哺乳没有问题，又不能让别人闻到那属于omega的味道。  
当然，偶尔也会出现点意外，好在加油站的机油味道重，并不会那么明显。  
Bucky又向她点了点头，然后抱着孩子出了门，这里可不是个喂奶的好地方，商店里的人总是喜欢来这里偷懒。  
他把小家伙半遮掩在衣服里，直接去了厕所的隔间，虽然味道并不好闻，但是这个时间这个地点，厕所的小隔间是最安全的地方了。  
他掀起自己的上衣，宽大的工作服并不能看出有什么不同，但是一袒露出来就会看到那已经溢出乳汁的胸部和还没有完全收起的小腹。  
里面衬衣已经被乳汁印出一小块湿，Bucky也管不了那么多，小家伙本能的找到乳头然后一口咬住，有些急促的咬着，即使还没有长牙，那么敏感的地方也是被弄得疼的不行。  
Bucky皱着眉，但是双手却是在不断的拍打安慰着孩子，同时嘴里还小声念叨着  
“ 慢点亲爱的，别着急。”  
他坐在马桶盖上，厕所的味道刚好能帮他遮挡住抑制剂失效后的信息素还有那奶香气。  
这看起来并不怎么舒服的时刻却是他一天中难得休息的时间，除了那几个小时的睡眠，这可以说是他唯二可以闲下来的机会了。  
Bucky看着怀里的孩子，是她才让自己的生活变得这么狼狈，可是他一点都不舍得责怪她，这可是他的宝贝。  
一年前谁会想到Bucky Barnes会变成现在这副样子？半长的头发，不修边幅的胡须，还有那有些走样的身材，这些，谁也不敢想象是属于他的，那个高傲的像个小王子一样的存在。

 

“ 喝点什么？”  
“ 哟，Rogers今天不在？”  
Bucky看着眼前的人，玩世不恭的样子明显是来找茬的，这种人他见多了，想自己解决就解决一下，他不想解决干脆就叫保安。  
“ 真不在？”  
那人说着便得寸进尺的一手拽着他的衣领逼他靠近。  
Bucky随手举起一个酒瓶子就准备往这个混蛋头上砸，结果刚举到半空，手上的重量就没了，他侧头一看是谁，嘴角便挑了起来，看来不用他来了。  
Rogers接过那酒瓶直接就拍在了那人头上，眼看着就有什么顺着那半瓶酒从对方头上流了下来，他一定也没想到这一切来得这么快，愣在那里毫无反应，没几秒就晕了过去。  
周围听到动静的人尖叫着躲开，听到动静的保安走过来，看了看好像什么都没发生继续调酒的Bucky，直接将那人拽走了。

“ Sex on the Beach ” Bucky将刚调好的酒推过去，对方没有着急接过来，而是先掐着他的下巴交换一个有些急迫的吻。  
对这他一点都不奇怪，两个人有半个月没见了，但是他并不打算主动问原因。  
“ 还忙么？”  
两人刚分开Rogers就着急的询问，看起来真的是一分钟都不想再等了。  
“ 这么急。” Bucky笑着看他，又在那离着自己极近的嘴唇上轻啄了一下   
“ 忙不忙要看是谁在问。”  
他话刚落就被对方直接拽出了吧台，一路跑出了酒吧后门。  
没什么人的后街上做什么都不会有人管你，但是Rogers并不想在这种地方就开始，万一有什么人闯了过来，他都不知道是该继续正事还是先解决那看了不该看的人。  
他一路将Bucky拽到了自己的车上，迫不及待的关上车门，不等身下的人说什么，再一次吻上了那个让自己疯狂想念的嘴唇。  
只是两周没见，两周他简直感觉自己要疯了。  
Bucky迎合着他的动作，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，逼迫着他疯狂的分泌唾液却无法下咽，顾不得那顺着嘴角流下去的东西，他几下解开Rogers的腰带，掏出那个大家伙便开始撸动。  
强烈的情欲让他再也无法压抑住自己的信息素，瞬间整个车里都充斥着他的味道。  
该死的，他知道眼前的人又要不高兴了。果不其然，对方闻到那味道皱着眉头看着他  
“ 没打抑制剂？”  
“ 你猜我是不是感觉到你今天会来？”   
Bucky以为在这种时候，alpha没有心思再思考那么多，但是他真的是小看了Rogers，从对方那浓郁的信息素，他就知道这人还是生气了。  
“ 啊…操..”  
后穴里被有些粗暴的挤进了两根手指，虽说那里已经湿的不行了，突然的进入也是让他不怎么好受。好在身上的人还有点理智，听到他的骂声便放缓了速度。  
这个人甚至比他自己还是这副身体，刚进入的手指便刺激着他的敏感，不断地有规律的扫过  
“ 我和你说过什么？”  
“ 你不在..啊你不在要打..抑制剂…操..你慢点..” Bucky感觉到自己前面还没有挺立的分身已经因为不断的刺激前列腺而流出了液体，这感觉并不那么爽。  
“ 那你在干什么？”  
Rogers不但没有放慢手上的动作，又更是过分的加入了一根手指，同时，故意的趴在对方肩头，用牙齿轻咬着他的腺体。  
“ 操…你..嗯他妈的…”   
身下的人抓着他的头发，他知道自己现在有些着急了，但是他就是故意这样，他有些生气，不，他非常生气，他不知道这些日子有没有人闻到这让自己疯狂的味道。  
“ 是你消失了两周！God…慢点！”  
Rogers听了他的话愣了一下，随后又继续着刚刚的动作，Bucky说的对，的确是他消失了两周，但是他没有办法，他控制不了，他已经努力了但是他真的做不到无时无刻控制这副身体。  
不想和对方提这个问题，于是选择不再多说的他直接进入下一步，快速的撸动了几下自己的分身，对准那让自己日思夜想的地方缓慢的推入。  
“ 你他妈..你他妈没戴套…嗯”  
来回几次才成功挤进他后穴的大家伙，刚全部进入就开始抽插，用着他最熟悉的力道和速度，刺激着他的生殖口，这不是两人第一次不带套，但要命的是，他快发情了。  
“ 想我吗？你有想我吗？”  
Rogers当然知道自己没有戴套，他也是故意的，他不想，他觉得只有这样，身下这个人才只能是他一个人的。  
他释放着自己的信息素，逼迫着对方浑身无力的全全交给自己，怀里的人越来越软，双腿紧紧的缠着自己的腰，狭小的空间让两人不得不紧紧的贴在一起，耳边传来的呻吟声让他变得更加疯狂  
“ 说啊，想我吗？Bucky，想我了吗？”  
“ 想..操…我想你..嗯”  
得到自己满意的答案，Rogers一手托着对方的头一手抄过他的后背，让他整个人只有腰下的部位能够着力，更加猛烈的进攻让对方下意识的每一次加紧后穴。  
Rogers当然知道怎么能让这个人打开生殖腔，没一会儿那刚还紧闭的地方就微微开口，吸引着他更加深入的进攻。  
“ Rogers…Rogers..嗯…”   
Bucky整个人蜷缩在对方的怀里，过分的刺激让他说不出多于的话，张开嘴便只剩下呻吟声，对方过于急迫的进入逼得他连脚趾都缩了起来  
“ 啊…god..Rogers…嗯”  
打开的地方让对方瞬间就挤了进来，更加狭窄的生殖腔紧紧的包终裹着他的大家伙，Bucky感觉到那东西甚至都不退出的在他敏感至极的地方顶弄，他知道这个人对他的占有欲有多疯狂，他不是第一次体验到了，但是即便这么久，他也无法适应，谁他妈能适应这个大的东西急切地顶在自己的身体里？  
不知道过了多久，直到Bucky瘫在后座上任由身上的人顶弄，后穴发麻的绞着对方的分身，身体随着对方的进出不断的颤抖，过分的快感让他甚至分不清自己在哪，意识快要模糊的他只听身上的人趴在自己耳边问着  
“ Bucky..Bucky..生一个属于我们的孩子吧..你愿意吗？生一个我们的孩子…我爱你..Bucky我爱你…”  
他根本没有精力回答，他想要点头，但是丝毫无法动作，对方最后的冲刺逼得他眼泪都流了下来，最终伴随着自己的哑声尖叫，迎来了高潮，感觉到自己生殖腔的内壁被几股液体烫得让他忍不住浑身颤抖。  
然而他已经没有意识再干什么了，过于疲劳的性事让他昏昏欲睡，沉睡前他唯一记得的就是Rogers喃喃地说道  
“ 我爱你…宝贝..我爱你..”

 

“ 乖孩子，睡吧，睡吧。”  
Bucky一边哄着怀里的小家伙低声安慰着，他已经出来太久了，他怕一会儿同事会过来找他，他的宝贝还在咬着他的乳头不肯松嘴，明明早就吃饱了却不舍得吐出来，他敢保证如果在她没睡着的时候就撤出来，这个小混蛋一定会哇的大哭出来。  
他只好哄着她快点入睡，然而就在她好不容易快要睡着的时候，门外一声巨大开门声吓得怀里的小家伙又撇着嘴一口咬了回去。  
这时候他只能任由孩子咬着，一点声响不敢出，只盼望着外面的人赶紧走。  
就在这时，他听到了门外的人接电话的声音  
“ 嗯，我刚从机场回来，车没油了…….”  
后面对方再说的什么他已经听不清了，Bucky感觉到自己浑身都抑制不住的颤抖，他太熟悉那个声音了。


	2. Chapter 2

“ 嗯，我知道。”  
门外的人还在打电话，Bucky努力抑制住想要冲出去的冲动，他现在不能，如果招来了外面的同事就麻烦了，于是他只好深呼吸了几口气让自己平静下来，  
怀里的孩子可能也感受到了自己爹地的不对劲，不安的挥动了几次小手，然后又哼唧了几声，见状Bucky赶快又轻拍着她，好让她安静下来。  
“ 那我回去再打给你，挂了。”  
外面的人挂断了电话，Bucky听到水龙头的声音响起，没一会儿就是大门再一次被打开，一切回归到了一开始的平静，当然，除了他那已经快要跳出来的心。  
怀里的孩子也在刚刚撑不住睡着了，Bucky再三确认了之后，整理好衣服抱着他出了隔间，他出来的太久了，得赶紧回去。  
然而就在他正要离开的时候，厕所大门忽然从外面打开了，Bucky赶紧将孩子藏在衣服里，正要装作没事侧身出去的看，稍抬头便一眼看清了来的人，刚迈开步子的他瞬间僵在了那里。  
“ 操…” 他左手托着孩子，右手随手抄起旁边的木棍，指着进来的人  
 “ 你他妈要干什么。”

Steve一脸震惊的看眼前的人，先是下意识的举起双手，完全不明所以的他愣了一会儿不知道该有什么反应，听清了对方问的是什么，才一边后退一边小心的回答  
“ 我…我的手表落在这了。”不能怪他反应这么狼狈，半夜在加油站的厕所被人威胁，谁都不会那么从容。  
Bucky完全没想到事情的发展是这样的，他以为这个会又像一年前那样混蛋，或者直接把孩子抱走，他一定做的出来，Rogers一定做的出这样的事，更何况….更何况孩子和他长得那么像。  
然而对方却像完全不认识他一样，手表落下了？Bucky侧头看了看那洗手台旁边的手表，好吧，可能的确是这样，但是这并不妨碍或许是这个人在装蒜，即使自己看起来和以前不太一样，但是也觉得不会让人完全认不出来，更何况是这个人。  
Bucky看着他一点点的后退，然后拿起手表，他从始至终没把手里的棍子放下，他不敢保证这个人会不会在自己放下的一瞬间扑过来，他怀里还抱着孩子，更何况还有那该死的信息素，他一向对这个人的信息素无法抗拒。  
直到对方小心翼翼的退到门口打开门，Bucky正要放松点警惕，那个人就忽然回身，问道  
“ 那个…请问…你是Bucky Barnes吗？”  
“ 我不是。” Bucky当机立断的否认，丝毫没有犹豫，任谁被抛弃两次还能自投罗网？  
“ 哦..哦..抱歉..我认错人了，你..你很像我一个高中同学…”  
“ 我不是。”   
再一次否认，Bucky话落又用手里的棍子指了指门口，他怕自己真的忍不住一棍挥到这人的头上，高中同学？在开什么玩笑。

Steve见对方催促他赶紧出去，只好赶快逃掉，他觉得那棍子真的离自己越来越近。  
回到自己车上，油早就已经加好了，他开车就走，好赶快逃离这鬼地方。  
然而一路上他越想越觉得那人就是Bucky Barnes，他肯定不会认错，自己高中暗恋了三年的人怎么可能会认错？  
即使对方现在看起来和以前有点不一样了，但他敢保证那人绝对就是Bucky Barnes。  
一边开车一边回想着对方的样子，不修边幅的模样告诉他这人过得可能不是那么好，不过想想也是，如果衣食无忧谁会半夜在加油站工作呢？  
还有，也可能是当时他没看清，对方的怀里好像还藏着..一个婴儿？他已经结婚了？还有了孩子？那为什么还会这么辛苦的工作？  
太多的疑问浮现在他的脑海里，然而一颗心却是久违的越来越失落，当年他追不到这个人，现在依旧不给他机会，错过的人终归是错过了。

Bucky将孩子放回休息室，赶紧回到了加油机旁边，完全忽视了同事那一脸不满意的表情的他，恍惚的感觉刚刚发生的一切都有点不真实。  
Rogers这么轻易就放过他了？  
又想了想，才反应过来，或许那个人就是不认得自己了，他现在的样子和以前完全没有可比性不是吗？想要抽颗烟，然而刚掏出来就反应过来现在是没人愿意替他，而且，好吧…他的宝贝也不喜欢烟味，每次都撇着嘴躲开自己的亲吻。  
坐在台阶上，他脑海里挥之不去的都是那张让自己又爱又恨的脸，不得不承认，那时候他是真的他妈爱这个男人，他太有魅力了不是吗？除了那可怕的占有欲和时不时消失一阵子。  
现在想起来，可能对方压根就没有在意他，不然谁会在热恋期间消失呢。

 

Rogers看着货架上的面包，找了半天才翻出一个花生酱夹心的，没办法，Bucky只喜欢这个味道。刚拿着准备站起来，他就觉得一阵晕眩，然后便感觉自己不受控制的迈不开步子，几次试图张了张嘴都无果，他恍惚的听到过来的售货员问他话  
“ 先生？您没事吧？”  
我他妈当然有事了..Rogers想要回答，但是最终什么也没回答出来，心里先是骂了一声他妈的，然后又想到Bucky还在他的车里，还好Steve不知道他的车在哪。  
紧接着下一秒，醒过来的人便笑着对售货员说道  
“ 我没事，谢谢关心。”

 

“唔..”  
Bucky再醒过来就已经是第二天中午了，他在车里睡了一个晚上，浑身又酸又疼，尤其是他明显的感觉到后穴还是黏腻的。  
“ 操你的Rogers。”  
艰难的坐起来，车里只有他一个人，冷气还开着，不知道是不是一晚上都没有关，Bucky下车又找了找人，最终无果只好给对方打电话，然而铃声却是从车里传出来的。  
意识到怎么回事的他，咒骂了一句，躺回了后座。  
不得不说，做完第二天看不到自己的alpha，那感觉真的有些操蛋。

准备在下一次碰面要好好整整对方的他，一个月都没再见到过Rogers。  
然而这还不是最要命的，更让他不知所措的是，他怀孕了，就是那晚让他怀孕了，发现的时候已经六周了，六周他没再见到过Rogers。  
不知道是因为怀孕的人总是喜欢瞎想还是什么，Bucky甚至都在怀疑对方是不是做什么特工或者间谍？时不时的消失，然后又突然出现，对自己的事情闭口不提。  
他一开始还努力原谅这个人，就在对方消失了三个月后，他完全无法谅解这个人了，唯一可以联系到他的手机竟然在自己这。  
或者这个人当时就是想好了才这么做的，手机和车全在他这，然后一走了之。那个人或许还慷慨的觉得这是给他的分手礼物。  
几次焦虑到不能自已的他都选择在酒吧闹事，偶尔又回到自己的小公寓里崩溃大哭，情绪根本无法平静的他最多感受到的就是无措和不安，当然这些都要拜基因所赐，怀孕的omega就是这样，更何况是找不到自己alpha的omega。  
但是不得不承认，即使没有这些，他也对自己的未来感到害怕，自己会面临没有工作愿意收他，然后可能连正常的生活都无法维持，太多的问题等着他。  
可即便如此他也从来没有想过把孩子做掉，他不敢，也不想，这是他的孩子。

四个月的时候肚子已经微微隆起，好在天气冷了下来，宽大的毛衣还能够遮挡的住。  
让Bucky没想到的是，他凌晨四点下班到家，刚出电梯就看到了家门口的人，那个混蛋。  
“ Bucky。”  
对方见到他迫不及待的过来一把将他抱住，可能是孕期对alpha的依赖，Bucky一点都不想把这个人推开，甚至可以说是贪恋对方身上的味道。  
但是一想到这些日子他都经历了什么，又是恨的只想一拳打在他脸上。  
“ 你干什么去了。”  
他想再给他一次机会，如果这个人实话告诉他了，他就原谅他，就一次。  
“ 我....我就是有些事。”  
明显吞吞吐吐的语气，Bucky一把推开他  
“ 我怀孕了。”  
对方听到明显是惊喜的，他很少看到Rogers笑的这么开心  
“ 是那晚？…God..God..太好了Bucky，我....”  
“ 不是你的。”  
“ 什么？”  
“我说，孩子不是你的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“ Bucky，你不要跟我开玩笑，怎么可能…”  
“ 有什么不可能？你是觉得你无缘无故消失四个月，我就应该等你么？”  
Bucky说完，推开愣在自己面前的人就要进屋，然而，他刚要开门，对方就一把将他拽住。  
“ 不可能，这绝对不可能。”  
“ 放手。”  
说了也是徒劳，Bucky被对方直接拽进了屋里，门还没合上，自己就被按在了墙上，Rogers暴躁的吻了上来，没有之前的迷恋和享受，更多的，Bucky更多感受到的是气愤。  
他早就预料到了，这个人怎么可能忍受自己有别人的孩子，他也正是因为知道这一点才故意这么说。只有这样他才能快点摆脱他，他是真的不想再和他纠缠下去了。  
任由对方肆意的侵占着自己的口腔，直到感觉自己因为缺氧而腿脚有点发软，对方才肯放过他。  
下意识的用右手护着肚子，他怕这个人太莽撞伤到孩子。  
“ 行了吗？亲完了就走吧。”  
Bucky说完，刚要把大门打开，手就被拦了下来，本以为又是没轻没重的扯拽，结果却是Rogers握住他想要去开门的手，放到嘴边，一边一下下的吻着一边带有恳求似的说道  
“你是故意的吧？我刚才太着急了，对不起，对不起，我不该消失这么久…我没有办法，对不起Bucky，原谅我好不好？”   
不得不说Bucky的确愣住了，他没见过Rogers这副模样，这么的患得患失小心翼翼，他还没反应过来，对方又继续说道  
“ 孩子是我的对不对？是我的对吗？”  
同时，一只手落在他护着肚子的手上，轻轻抚摸着。  
Bucky攥了攥那只被握住的手，几次想要妥协的他最终还是推开了眼前的人  
“ 你走吧。”  
直觉告诉他如果现在还不清醒，自己只能陷得更深，他不想让自己变成那样。  
“ Bucky，你别这样，你….”  
“ 别再烦我了，再跟你说一遍，孩子不是你的…操！你放手！”  
Bucky话还没说完，就被Rogers直接拽到了卧室，这个人当然对他家熟悉到不能再熟悉了。

Rogers无法控制自己的直接将Bucky拽到了床上，他警告自己这样不对，Bucky还怀着孕，但是，更大的一个声音在告诉他，这个孩子必须是他的，Bucky只能有他的孩子。  
刚将人推倒在床上，Rogers就俯身压了上去，不给对方一点机会挣扎，按住依旧挣扎的手，紧接着又用大腿压住那还在蹬踹的腿，他吻了吻身下这个气急败坏的人，又凑到他耳边问道  
“ 亲爱的，宝贝，Buck，Bucky，我爱你，你只能是我的。”  
“ 你疯了…唔”   
不等对方再说什么，Rogers直接吻了上去，和刚才一样无法自控的他自欺欺人的想着：吻他，进入他，再将精液灌到他的生殖腔里，这样，这样孩子就是他的了。  
的确这么照做的他有些焦急却又耐心的做着扩张，仅存一点的理智可能全部贡献给努力不去伤到自己的爱人。  
Rogers释放着自己的信息素，带着愤怒的气势让Bucky不自觉的放软了身体，他对这个人的信息素一向没有办法。  
对方一边做着扩张一边吻着他的脖颈，他听到耳边不断的传来那个人的低语，无非就是一句句的我爱你。  
Bucky还是心软了，没办法，他也是爱着他的。  
久违了的味道环绕在自己周围竟然让他有些沉迷，刚还奋力抵抗的他放缓了力道，只是在对方好不容易放开他的双手后赶紧护住自己的肚子。  
即使心里还有一万个不高兴，诚实的身体和基因已经开始一边释放着信息素一边升温。  
绵密的亲吻让他竟然感觉委屈了起来，自己这么久的惊慌失措，都是因为这个人，嘴硬着坚持说孩子不是他的，也是因为咽不下这口气，Bucky Barnes什么时候被人这么耍过？  
“ 你..嗯你他妈.混蛋…嗯..”  
被顶弄的不能自已，他一边故意的抓着对方的后背一边骂着，不知道是不是因为怀孕而便得更加敏感，他过分清晰的感觉到那个在自己身体里进出的大家伙，就在对方顶像生殖口的时候，他忍不住的一声惊呼  
“ 不能..不能进去..孩子…嗯啊..操”  
他还没说完对方就已经顶开了那闭合的腔口，下意识的将手伸向后穴，好能阻止对方更深的进入，然而刚碰上那发烫的位置，自己的双手就又被压到了头顶。  
灭顶的快感不放过他每一丝神经，再加上那催情似的信息素，Bucky无力的将双腿夹在对方的腰上，过分的刺激让他几次想要踹对方两脚却只能变为无力的滑落。  
他也只好在对方身体越来越下沉的时候赶紧提醒  
“ 肚子…别压到..肚子…”  
最终伴随着他抑制的尖叫声，两人迎来高潮。  
对方还在不停地说着爱他，退出分身后Bucky甚至感觉到有东西顺着后穴流了出来。该死的，希望对孩子没有影响。  
正想着，他就感觉到自己的肚子上被落下了一吻，他刚要低头，就听对方带着有些哽咽的声音说道  
“ 这样就是我的了对吗Bucky，这样孩子就是我的了。”  
这个疯子，Bucky懒得回应他，至少得让这个人再在意几天不是吗？

 

 

“ 嘿，下班了。”   
突然的声音打断了Bucky的回想，对方一边打着哈欠一边脱掉了上身的工服，也没再和他打招呼便出了加油站。  
下一班岗的人还没有来，Bucky见左右没人了，赶紧去把孩子抱出来，小家伙沉浸在睡梦中一点要清醒的迹象都没有，好得很，这样下一次喂奶至少可以回家再说了，那样可是方便的多。  
回了家，他先将宝宝放到婴儿床里，然后连衣服都没换的躺倒在了床上，看了看表，先是去给宝宝冲了奶粉。  
果不其然，回来就看到刚还熟睡的小人已经要转醒了，不等她睁眼，Bucky赶紧把她抱起来，紧接着就把奶嘴塞了进去，这样小家伙睡着的能快些。  
打了抑制剂的他没法给孩子喂奶，量少的要命，之前要不是自己被咬的生疼小东西还像受了天大的委屈的似的大哭，他还真不懂抑制剂还有这作用。  
不过这也直接导致他多了一笔不小的开销，奶粉。  
他看着怀里这张像极了Rogers的脸，又爱又恨，这个小混蛋只有那一头浓密的棕发还算是随了他。  
Bucky故意的把手里的奶瓶拿开些，刚还吸着奶瓶的小嘴还吐着小舌头，奶渍挂了嘴边一圈，感觉到嘴里的东西没了，小家伙还着急的挥了挥手。  
就在她马上要因为没吃饱而撇嘴哭出来时，Bucky赶紧又把奶嘴塞了回去，如愿以偿的小孩又是一边喝着奶一边笑了起来。  
这可是他生活中难得的乐趣了，这么小的孩子，只能这么逗逗了不是吗？

 

没有把昨晚发生的一切当回事的Bucky，第二天正抱着孩子走在去便利店的路上，没想到就这么不巧地又遇到了那个混蛋。  
对方本来正低头玩着手机，Bucky想要装作没看见走过去，结果那人鬼使神差的就在自己经过的前一秒抬头了，对方明显也是没想到的睁大眼睛瞪着他，然后在他要走过去的一瞬间，抓住了他的胳膊。  
Bucky猛的甩开，然后有些防备的看着他  
“ 抱歉…抱歉，我..” 对方好像也感觉到了他的排斥，看着自己这么不熟悉的Rogers，Bucky甚至怀疑这人可能真的是长得像罢了。

“ 我….Bucky Barnes？你是Barnes对吧？昨天我们…我们碰到了，在厕所…你…你还记得我吗？”  
Steve有些紧张，他一碰到喜欢的人就是这样，准确的说，他是一碰到Barnes就这样，高中三年从来都是，看起来蠢爆了。  
在看到对方有些诡异的看着自己的时候，Steve又努力继续说道  
“ 我是…我是你的高中同学…你还记得吗？那时候我也就…也就这么高。” 说着他比划了一下，也就到自己现在脖子的位置。  
“ 我…”  
“ 我不是你说的人。”  
Steve还想再说什么却直接被打断了，对方不再给他机会，直接转身就走了。  
“ Barnes！Barnes！”  
越走越远的人丝毫没有要回头的意思  
“ Bucky…” 意识到自己叫的是什么，Steve叹了口气低下了头，他也只敢在私下这么叫对方了，不然太不礼貌了，他们并没有熟到这个地步。  
然而正想着，Steve忽然感觉自己的思想不受控制了，许久没有这样的他瞬间就反应过来了是怎么回事，他想要掏出药却怎么也动不了，从大脑到身体要被占据的感觉并不怎么好，但是他没有办法。  
在失去自我的一瞬间，Steve想起之前医生和他说的话  
“ 你现在还不稳定，千万不要给他什么刺激知道么？”

 

Bucky拐过了路口，看到后面的人没有跟上来他才放下心，回忆起刚刚那人的样子，他觉得要么是Rogers疯了要么对方就是另一个人，不然怎么会这么的不一样呢？  
一定是后者了，Rogers怎么会疯？但是…但是两个人可能像到连声音都一样么？他…  
Bucky正琢磨着就被身后熟悉的声音打断，那人一把握住了他的胳膊

“ Bucky！”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky吓了一跳，转身一看来的是谁，更是烦的要命，不过好奇心让他没有直接甩开这个人走掉。

他仔细的瞧着面前的人，眉眼，鼻子，嘴巴还有脸型，天哪，真的是一模一样，他敢保证这人和Rogers没有一点区别。

中午大街上的人还不是那么多，零星的几个路人都好奇的把目光瞥向他们，这样让人太不自在了。

可就当看清楚了的Bucky想把人推开时，对方直接将他拽了过去，还不等他说什么，就吻了上来。

这下好了，看的人更多了。

一开始Bucky还因为突然的动作惊得没有反应，等他意识到自己在和这个只见了两面的人接吻时，一拳打在了那人的脸上。

“ 你他妈的在干什么！”

被对方突如其来的举动弄得气愤至极，Bucky完全没有注意到自己的声调和大幅度的动作，怀里的孩子因为这一来一去被弄醒了，再加上又听到了爹地的叫骂声，直接哇的一声哭了出来。

Bucky的理智这才被拽回来了一些，赶紧哄着怀里的孩子，一边小声低喃着一边轻拍着小孩的背。

“ Bucky，我…”

“ 滚。”

Bucky压低着声音打断了他继续要说的话，连看都没再看对方一眼

“ 我再跟你说一遍，我不认识你。也不是你的什么高中同学懂了吗？别再碍事。”说完他就准备转身走掉。

 

听他这么说Rogers就知道他和Steve见面了，心里暗骂了一声，赶紧抓住想要离开的人，看到对方瞪回来的眼神，Rogers看了看他又看了看还在抽噎的孩子，靠了过去，他感觉到Bucky想要挣脱开，但是又顾及着刚平静些的孩子，于是得寸进尺的走到他身边。

“ 你放开！”

Rogers当然不会老实听话，他看着小孩白嫩的脸蛋，和那像极了自己的五官

“ 你他妈听不懂…”

“ 孩子就是我的，你骗我。”

Rogers说完，抬头看回去，就见Bucky一脸震惊的盯着自己，他轻轻碰了碰孩子哭红的脸颊，然后小声说了句

“ 乖孩子。”

刚还闭眼抽泣的小家伙，这会儿却睁开了眼目不转睛的盯着他。

“ 让我抱抱她…”

 

“ 你跟Rogers什么关系？！还是你之前就是在耍我？” 

Bucky见他要接过孩子，一个后退躲了过去，怀里不争气的小孩还努力歪着头盯着那边，他现在真的不明白这到底是怎么回事了。

刚刚在那个路口的人和现在的Rogers完全一个模样，耍他那么有意思么？

 

“ Bucky…” Rogers被问得一时不知道怎么解释，事情太复杂了，他知道自己什么话都没留下的就消失了两次，现在好了，等他再来孩子都已经出生了。

“ Bucky…你给我点时间解释好吗？” 

看着眼前戒备的人，Rogers想过去抱抱他，即使对方现在一脸警觉，他也看出了那掩盖不掉的疲惫，有些泛红的眼睛和没怎么修剪的胡渣，是了，omega自己带着孩子怎么可能不辛苦，他应该陪着他的。

 

“ 我凭什么要听你的？！两次了Rogers，不对。” Bucky说到这忽然笑了 

“ 根本不是两次，大大小小的已经算不清你消失了多少次我都算不过来了。”

 

“ 我知道，我知道，是我的错，我应该早就跟你坦白的，再给我一次机会好吗？就一次，我把所有事都告诉你，我发誓。” 

 

“ 我不想听，谢谢，我还要去上班，你放手。”

Bucky挣开对方依旧拽着自己的手，转身就走，不过可想而知，Rogers一向不会因为这样就放弃的，这人一直跟着自己到了便利店也没有离开。

他只好装作不认识，今天的班要上七个小时，这人总会离开的，更何况他晚上还要去加油站。

Bucky将孩子放到仓库的小床里，那是他特意准备的，负责这边的经理并不会管这些事。幸亏还不到一岁的孩子只会睡觉，不然吵着要他陪可就没办法了。

他出来坐到收银台旁边，往外一看就瞧见还等在门外的人，正午的太阳晒得要命，不用出去Bucky都能感觉到那股热浪从门口飘进来。

可即便如此他也一点都不心疼外面的人，一想到自己像个傻子一样被他耍了这么多次就气的恨不得立刻出去踹他几脚。

 

Rogers并不想跟进去，他了解Bucky，那么骄傲的人怎么可能说原谅自己就原谅，当初骗他孩子不是他的，不也是也因为生气自己突然消失么？这次他更过分，一年多，整整一年又四个月，他一直没有机会出来，如果不是最近Steve放松警惕，他还没有机会。

他现在要做的是得给对方一点时间接受他，至少愿意听他解释点什么。

一边想着，Rogers点着了烟，他现在其实并不知道该怎么和Bucky说，他根本不知道对方能不能接受这样的他。

看着收银台前坐着的人，Rogers暗暗决定，就算他不接受也不行，孩子都有了，他们一定会一直在一起。

 

 

不是商业区的便利店平时并不会有很多人，大多数时间Bucky都是坐在那无所事事，然后再去瞧瞧孩子，在这喂奶粉也是方便的很，热水这种东西便利店更是应有尽有，所以他也不用仔细的控制抑制剂的量，生怕掐不好喂奶的时间。

所以比起在加油站，这里真的是放松很多。

“ Barnes，来搬货！”

每天下午三四点进货的货车会来，他一出门就看到蹲在门口的人，对方看到他出来也是猛地站了起来。

Bucky并没有多理会他，直接上了货车开始搬东西。

 

Rogers见状赶紧帮忙，在他看来Bucky什么都不做是最好的，不过这显然不可能，对方看到自己接过他手里的箱子并没有阻止，而是又钻进货车去搬其他的。

知道自己现在不能强求，只好尽量加快速度好能多做一点，两人就这么完全没有交流的搬完了所有东西，Rogers趁着Bucky还在外面和那司机核对货物的时候，去看了看他的女儿，准确的说是他们的女儿。

小家伙还睡得正香，Rogers蹲在旁边看着她，整张脸也就眉毛和下巴还像Bucky，其他地方简直和自己一样，越看越忍不住想要抱抱她，正要起身动作，就被后面传来的声音吓了一跳。

“ 你干什么。”

一回头是Bucky靠在门口盯着他

“ 我想抱抱她而已，你别紧张。”

“ 现在把她弄醒我可没准备多余的奶粉哄她睡觉。” 他说完就要转身出去，Rogers赶紧将他拦住，他刚才注意到了，只有这间屋子没有摄像头。

他将要出门的人搂进了怀里，对方愣了两秒便要开始挣扎

“ 她不能抱，那你可以吗？”

“ 我并没有原谅你。”

Rogers忽略他的话，继续任性的搂着，又不自觉的捏捏这捏捏那，Bucky胖了一点，这样也不错。

 

“ 喂，你听不懂我说话吗？！滚开！”

Bucky感觉对方不但没有要松手的意思，还更加的得寸进尺，于是他直接将人推开，瞪了他几眼才转身走了出去

“ 赶紧出来，别再招她。”

 

 

“ 我们能聊聊了吗，现在？”

Bucky走回收银台，身后的人就跟了上来

“ 不能，我还在上班。”

对方深呼吸了一口气，然后有些无奈的回答道

“ 那我等你。”

 

 

就这么一直等到七点接班的人来了，Rogers看到Bucky抱着孩子出来才起身，坐外面一个下午真的不是什么舒服的事，尤其是在太阳下晒着。

“ 这么晚。”

对方也没有理他，Rogers只好跟在后面走着，一直到路过一家快餐店，他这才牵住前面人的手

“ 买点东西吃。”

Bucky想要把手抽出来，但是显然不能，只好被拽进了便利店。

“ 热狗还是只要蛋黄酱吗？” Rogers看了看头顶的菜单，然后又把目光转回到Bucky那边，对方看了他两眼然后说道

“ 不，我不要蛋黄酱。”

他说完就把注意力转回怀里的小家伙，她刚醒了一会儿，咿咿呀呀的叫着，Bucky一边逗着孩子一边离开去座位坐下。

见他走了，Rogers笑了一声，然后和服务员说道

“ 两个热狗，其中一个只要蛋黄酱，再加一份大薯条。”

 

小家伙睁着大眼睛好奇的看着周围，蹬着两条小腿以示自己的兴奋，时不时的还发出几声笑声，Bucky越看越觉得可爱，最后在那小脸上落下了两个吻，好吧，他知道总这么亲宝宝不太好，但是他忍不住。

“ 现在她要吃点什么吗？”

还没整理好表情的Bucky直接抬头把笑容送给了过来的人，紧接着他又低头看了看自己面前的托盘，只有蛋黄酱，这个混蛋。

“ 不用，回家再说。”

Bucky拿起热狗塞了一大口。

“ 我们现在能聊聊了吗？还是等你吃完？”

听到对方这么说，Bucky扬了扬头，示意他有话快说，说实在的，他当然想知道原因。

“ 我….”

依旧是那种吞吞吐吐的语气，本来还抱有希望Bucky不盼望着他能说出什么有意义的话了，于是他又塞了一口热狗泄愤。

结果他刚吃进去，就听对方忽然说道

“ 我有分离性身份识别障碍…”

Bucky正要问他什么意思，Rogers就继续说道

“ 也就是常说的…多重人格。”

听到这，Bucky一口吃的卡在喉咙，呛得他直咳嗽，看到对方递过来的可乐，赶紧喝了两口

“ Rogers，你真的不用给自己找这种借口，你….”

“ 你见过那个人了吧？今天？还是之前就见到了？”

 

听到他这么说，Bucky有些发愣，的确是这样，之前碰到的那个人完全跟眼前的人不一样，不过他还是不敢相信，Rogers似乎也猜到了他的想法，还没等他说话，就接着说道

“ 我可以给你看诊断证明，真的，不骗你。”

“ 我不得不和他分享这一个身体，他太弱了根本没资格占据….”

“ 你等等…” Bucky忽然打断他的话，他现在有点混乱，这到底是什么跟什么？那他喜欢的人到底是谁？

“ 所以…你就是我之前遇到的那个人？”

“ 当然不是！我当然不是他！”

“ 那你是...？”

“ Rogers，你知道，Rogers，一直都是我，爱你的是我，和你在一起的也是我。”

Bucky放下手里的东西，他也顾不得还在抓自己衣服的小家伙，想明白了刚刚Rogers的话，他又问道

“ 所以为什么？为什么会出现这种情况？”

“ …这不重要。”

Rogers明显拒绝的语气告诉Bucky事情肯定没有这么简单 “谁说要和我解释的？”

他盯着眼前的人，直到对方一脸不情愿的说出原因，Bucky满脑子只剩下了一个字：操

 

“ 因为…他喜欢你..他太喜欢你了但是不敢说…所以才有了我，在大学毕业那年，那年他找不到你了…他不知道你毕业去了哪…”

“ 我是他的...第二人格。”


	5. Chapter 5

“ 所以…所以…操..”  
Bucky被惊得说不出话来，没办法，这种病他从来只是在电影里见过。真的遇到了他实在不知道该哭该笑。  
即使这个人就坐在自己面前，他还是有点不敢相信真的存在这么戏剧性的事。  
又看了看眼前的人，然后又想到之前遇到过几次的那个….那个他所说的主人格，好吧，除了样貌其他的真的很不一样。  
但是..即便如此，他也觉得这太不现实了,Bucky深呼吸让自己冷静下来，他得先把所有事弄清楚，于是问道  
“ 所以你为什么会消失那么久？”  
这个人之前都是几天或者几个月，这次足足一年多没再见到他，肯定是有什么问题的。  
他说完就看对方皱着眉，两只手不停的搓动，无一不显露出这人现在到底有多焦躁，即使不再说什么，Bucky也能猜到，这一年来明显不那么顺利。  
“ 我…他发现他控制不了我，我们两个人的位置快要颠倒了，他害怕了，就去看了医生。”  
说着，他一直飘忽的眼神和Bucky对视上  
“ 上一次我消失，就是因为他去了医院封闭治疗，直到前一阵，才出来。”  
说完他又低下头，喝了一口手边的可乐。

听到这，Bucky叹了一口气，眼前的人情况看起来并不怎么乐观。这太复杂了，他甚至有一瞬间的同情，对方这一年多来可能要比他惨的多。  
“ 你为什么…我是说，你们为什么会不..那么和谐？可以这样说吧？”  
不管小说或者电影讲的对不对，他听说过各个人格是有机会和平相处的。  
问完话他就看Rogers眉头皱的更深，意思很明显，他不愿意说。  
Bucky没有催他，而是坐在那等了一会儿，见对方还不说话，于是直接抱着孩子站了起来  
“ 就这样吧，咱们都要冷静一下。”  
一时间巨大又不那么现实的信息灌到自己的脑子里，谁都不能那么快的坦然面对，即使他现在还能看似冷静的等着对方的解释，可心里其实一直狂跳不停，他需要时间确定自己真实的想法，逃离还是面对，他不得不做个选择。

Rogers见他就要走了，一把抓住了他的手腕  
“ 你等等！”  
话落，他站起来又犹豫了一会儿才继续说道  
“ 我跟你一起走，我只是..我只是要想清楚怎么和你解释，不是想瞒你什么。”  
看到Bucky没有再拒绝他，Rogers一路在后面跟着。  
他不敢告诉Bucky事实，是的，他就是不敢，他和Steve的事情听起来，任谁都会觉得那小子才是可怜的，更何况…更何况罪魁祸首都是他不是吗？

两人一路沉默，直到进了Bucky的家门，谁也没多说一句，Rogers自然而然的坐在客厅的沙发上，Bucky进屋将孩子放到小床上。  
放下孩子后他并没有出去，而是坐在一旁的床上继续看着手机上的科普资料。  
一路上他不停的搜索着关于多重人格的内容，不得不说，这看起来并不容易治好，他发现自己竟然有点庆幸，庆幸作为第二人格的Rogers并没有那么容易被“杀”掉。  
愣神的他还是被小家伙的呜咽声唤醒的，检查了尿不湿才发现原来那东西已经沉甸甸的了。  
可换完了尿不湿，小东西依旧哼哼唧唧的不肯老实，Bucky只好哄一哄她，结果刚抱起来，小家伙就吐着舌头，两手乱抓着，最后落到了自己胸前，发现了还隔着一层衣服，立刻撇起了嘴。  
Bucky无奈只好掀起衣服把胸部交出去，好在他还没来得及打抑制剂，不然现在让她等着自己去冲奶粉，他敢保证等着自己的一定是没完没了的哭喊。  
可直到他不但乳头被咬的生疼，就连整个胸部都胀得发疼的时候，小家伙依旧没有如愿以偿的吃到奶，没一会儿就听到那不满意的咿呀声变为呜咽，到最后变为大声的哭喊。  
Bucky一手托着她拍哄着，一边试图揉捏着自己的乳房，可越是着急越是没有效果，到最后碰一下都疼的要命，胀痛的感觉实在不好受。  
正想着怎么办，他就听到门外传来了动静  
“ Bucky？怎么了？”  
敲门声让Bucky更加慌张，这时候Rogers要是进来就太尴尬了，他先是侧身让自己后背对着门口，然后大声回答  
“ 没事！啊..”  
他正说着，怀里的小东西就又焦急的咬了上去，没有防备的疼痛让他没忍住叫了出来，这下倒好，门外的人直接不管不顾的推门进来了。  
“ 怎么了！”  
“ 别进来！”  
两人同时开口，但是明显Bucky的话已经没有什么意义了，他听着身后越来越近的声音，最终落在自己身后  
“ 怎么回事？”  
他的一只手还攥着自己的胸，只好赶紧松手，也顾不得还在哭着的孩子，硬是把衣服放了下去，稍稍粗糙的衣料摩擦着敏感的乳头，Bucky感觉自己浑身的汗毛都立起来了，即便如此，他也故作淡定的回答  
“ 我没事，你出去吧。”

Rogers看着他僵硬的样子就知道这不太对，又看了看哭的小脸通红的小姑娘，他感觉自己好像猜到了点什么  
“ 她是饿了吗？”  
“ 没事，你不用管。”  
听到回答，Rogers更加确定自己的猜想，于是他坐到Bucky旁边，更准确的说是他身后，一边说着话一边悄悄的释放自己的信息素  
“ 当初知道你怀孕，我去学了很多东西。”  
他侧搂住Bucky然后继续说道  
“ 我学了omega在喂奶的时候，alpha应该做些什么。”  
紧接着他便吻了吻对方露在自己面前的腺体。  
Bucky不自觉的抖了一下，  
“ 我说了你不用管，走开。”  
他想要起身推开身后的人，但是一点没有成功的机会，对方把他抓得死死的  
“ 你…唔”  
Bucky还想要骂他两句，可对方直接攥住了让他难受至极的地方，疼痛夹杂着安抚让他说不出拒绝的话，比起自己刚刚焦急的挤压，现在真的是刚好的缓解了不适。  
忽然Bucky发现，自己不管是心里还是生理上，更多的都是想要交给对方，他不想承认自己在见了这人第一天就迫不及待的接受，他更不想承认在对方没有老实解释一切之前就接受这样亲密的动作，他只好把这一切都怪在基因上，久违的alpha的味道还有安抚，尤其是在这种有点难耐的时刻，尤其是在听到对方又说了什么之后，他更没发拒绝  
“ 我之前期待了很久，知道吗Bucky，我只是太爱你了。”  
Rogers一手揉捏着，同时，不停轻咬舔弄着对方的腺体，直到他闻到一股浓郁的忽然迸发出的味道，嘴角忍不住的翘了起来。  
“ 唔…”  
他感觉到自己的大腿被抓着，可他的动作依旧没有停止，这真的，真的是他为了Bucky学的，怎么才能让奶水顺利出来。

小孩的哭声不断，Bucky一边抑制住忍不住流出的呻吟，一边轻拍着怀里的小家伙，身后的人刺激得他说不出安慰的话。  
周围弥漫着alpha的味道，对方一边揉捏着他的乳房，不时的掐过乳头，他几次忍住惊呼，直到自己的信息素再也抑制不住的释放了出来。  
他低头看着小家伙是不是闭着眼睛，让孩子看着他们做这些事可太羞耻了，虽然说只不过是为了顺利的哺乳，但是…但是那感觉并没有这么单纯。

Rogers不停地动作着，不断变化着手法按摩，直到听到传来的一声呜咽，他再一看，对方胸前已经湿了一片。  
“ 好了..好了..”  
感觉到Bucky攥着他的手不让他再动作，Rogers这次老实的离开那让自己有点沉迷的位置，好证明自己的清白，但是嘴上却是依旧不老实的舔弄着他的腺体。  
终于吃到奶的小家伙一边抽噎着一边大口吃着奶，一副饿坏了的样子，Bucky根本就没有回头看身后的人，依旧紧盯着孩子，然后说道  
“ 你出去吧。”  
“ Bucky。”  
声音刚落，他就感觉到对方将脑袋搭在了自己的肩膀上，又等了一会儿，他才听到Rogers说  
“ 我都告诉你，但是你不能讨厌我，也不能离开我。”  
Rogers感觉自己都能听到自己的心跳声，他怕Bucky不答应，等不到回答的他就在决定即使不同意他也不会离开，Bucky只能是他的的时候，终于看到对方点了点头。

两人就保持着这个姿势直到孩子吃饱睡着，他们才小心的走出去，要是把孩子吵醒就麻烦了。  
“ 我其实..是我，是我想让Steve消失才会这样的。”  
Rogers说完看了看Bucky，见对方没什么反应继续说道  
“ 当初…当初他好像察觉到我找到了你..他想让我告诉他…”  
“ 我当然不会说！他该找到你了，我不能让他找到你，你是我的，你只能是我的。”  
Rogers越说越激动，忽然感觉自己的双手被握住，快速跳动的心这才放缓了点速度，他深吸一口气继续说道  
“ 我什么事都不告诉他，他没有机会知道我做了什么，再加上…因为他一直找不到你…他越无措就变得越弱，我想自己占有这具身体…我有越来越多的时间和你相处。”  
“后来他知道了，他去找了医生，当时他给我的条件就是…告诉他你在哪，我说了他就不接受治疗…”

后面的事不用再说，Rogers没有妥协，Bucky靠在沙发上没有接话，对面的人也坐在那沉默不语，就这么不知道过了多久，直到Rogers再也受不了这份沉默，他猛地起身扑倒对面的人，然后叫喊道  
“ 你答应我了！你答应我不会离开我的！”  
Bucky并没有反抗，他看着眼前的人，轻声说道  
“ 孩子还在睡，别吵醒他。”  
见对方又要说什么，他紧接着又说道  
“ Rogers，我再给你最后一次机会，如果你能和那个人和谐相处…” 说着他指了指Rogers的心，然后又继续说道  
“ 我就和你在一起。”  
Bucky拒绝不了眼前的人，他早就在自己怀孕的时候就拒绝不了他了，这个人以为自己会因为知道事实抗拒他，太可笑了，谁会因为爱的人太爱自己了而选择分手呢？  
他爱Rogers，管他妈的什么多重人格，不就是个精神疾病吗？只不过是得病罢了，哪个混蛋会在爱人得病的时候就抛弃他呢，他不会，至少他不会。  
这是唯一的办法了，不让Rogers消失。更何况，他没有那么无情，那个人，那个可怜人也不该消失。

 

那次谈话后，Bucky没让Rogers呆在他那，他敢保证如果两个人天天见面，Rogers更不会想那些问题。  
两人再次见面已经是两周以后了，那天Bucky早上还没起床就被一阵敲门声吵醒了，先是确定了小床里的孩子没被吵醒，然后赶紧跑出去开门，结果刚一打开就被吻了上来，习惯性的见面方式了，他还迷迷糊糊的就被吻了个通透。  
“ 想好了？”  
“ 见到你就又后悔了。”  
Rogers又吻了吻眼前的人，在对方的眼神攻势下，他最终只好妥协说道  
“ 好吧…我和他谈好了。”  
Bucky退了两步，离开对方的怀抱  
“ 我们是不是要见一面？”  
过了几秒，才听到对方不怎么乐意的一声“嗯。”  
“ 来吧，我准备好了。”  
“我没有..”Rogers正说着，就皱起了眉，然后自言自语似的说道 “你着什么急？”  
“ 嗯？” Bucky看向他等着他继续说，然而对方并没有理他，而是愣在那，像是正出神。  
他正想上前拍拍他，就看刚还发愣的人突然醒过了神，紧接着，脸色通红。  
“ 你没事吧？”  
“ 我…我..”  
Steve看着眼前的人，穿着松垮的睡衣半个肩膀都露了出来，明显刚睡醒的样子头发还有点乱，他..他还是第一次见过这样的Barnes。  
“ Barnes，你..你好..”  
Bucky明显没有反应过来，愣了两秒才明白原来这人不是Rogers，咳了两声才说道  
“ 你好，叫我Bucky就行。”  
他说完，眼看着对方更加拘谨了，两只手攥得泛白  
“ 要喝点什么吗？”  
“ 不..不用..”  
努力说点什么缓解气氛的Bucky失败了，他只好先把人邀请到沙发上坐着，然后到了两杯白水。  
“ 谢谢…”  
“ 你和Rogers…谈妥了吧？”  
“是…”  
再次无话可说的Bucky心里暗暗感叹果然是和Rogers完全不一样，他记得自己和Rogers第一次见面那人就过分的亲了他。  
Steve想要更好的回答Bucky的问题，但是他能做的只是一遍遍的在心里重复我喜欢你，好让一会儿的表白别那么尴尬，他虽然被Rogers警告了无数遍不能乱说，但是..他凭什么不能说，更何况这才不叫乱说，这可是他忍了快要十年的话。  
看着眼前的人紧张得快要窒息的样子，Bucky觉得实在有意思，和Rogers一样的脸却做出这么可爱的举动，他忍住笑，拍了拍他的肩安慰似的说道  
“ 以前的事我听说了…”  
可没想到的是，他一句话还没说完，就被对方突然喊出来的话惊呆了  
“我喜欢你！”  
虽然这是他已经知道的事实，但是突然被表白还是有点尴尬。

Steve没忍住，在不知道在心里重复了多少遍之后，直接脱口而出，紧接着他就感觉到Bucky那只僵在自己肩上的手，不过这次他没有闭嘴，而是更大声的说了一遍  
“ Bucky！我喜欢你！”


	6. 番外（伪3p）

Bucky正洗着澡就听到浴室门吧嗒一声被打开了，对此已经见怪不怪的他继续任由花洒冲着自己的脸，连眼睛都没睁开。  
Rogers，对，这么无聊的一定是Rogers，最喜欢在他洗澡的时候进来，信誓旦旦的说是要上厕所，其实呢？据他所知，这个人的肾应该没有什么毛病让他不得不需要小便二十分钟。  
一开始他还会把对方轰出去或者拉上浴帘，毕竟旁边有个人盯着你洗澡实在是个别扭的事，即使这个人是你的alpha。不过…经过几个月的历练和反抗无果后，Bucky习惯了，看就看吧，又不是没看过。  
等他将身上的泡沫冲干净，又洗了一把脸，才将注意力转移到一旁坐在马桶上的人  
“ 睡了？”  
自从这个人回来，Emma就喜欢让Rogers哄着睡，为此他还不高兴了几天，自己辛辛苦苦带她这么久，现在连一年都不到就叛变了。  
不过现在他也看开了，这有什么的呢，自己还轻松了不少，要知道哄孩子睡觉可不是件容易的事。  
“ 嗯，睡得口水都流出来了。”  
不用看，Bucky就知道自己女儿现在睡像能有多糟糕，一边用浴巾擦着身上一边忍不住笑了出来。  
然而就在他一个没注意的时候，刚刚还老老实实坐在马桶上的人，忽然站到了自己身后，紧接着他就被对方从背后抱住，挂在腰上的浴巾也随着两人的动作掉在了地上。  
“ 喂，你又发什么神经。”  
“ 今天周五。”  
被这么一提醒Bucky这才想起来，为了制止Rogers没完没了的纠缠两人说好了，更准确的说是，他用各种方法逼迫这个人，只能在周三周五做爱，没办法，他要对付的可是“两个人”，虽说Steve要听话不少。  
一想到接下来要发生的事，Bucky感觉自己浑身的汗毛都立了起来，是，这个人的确同意只有周三周五才做，但是，要命的是，他能恨不得这一次要把一周损失的都补回来，没有一次他不是射到再也射不出来才结束的。  
不等他说什么，Rogers就已经开始了接下来的动作，双手没什么规律的在他身上游走，嘴也不老实的开始轻咬他后颈的腺体。  
“ 你..操，你他妈急什么！”  
他最怕被咬这里，几乎是瞬间就能让他进入状态，浑身的血液向下身涌去，等他反应过来，整间浴室已经充满了自己信息素的味道。  
下意识的加紧了一下双腿，瞬间他就听到了Rogers的轻笑声，好吧，又让这人得逞了。  
浴室和客厅的小沙发已经成了他们做爱的固定地点，毕竟卧室里的小家伙现在既会咿咿呀呀的说话又认得人，被看到了可不行。  
Bucky一手撑着墙壁，正因为敏感的乳头被掐弄而低头咬唇的他，下一秒就被身后的人捏着下巴扭过头吻住。  
有些别扭的姿势让他想要转过身，然而Rogers并打算让他成功，揉捏着他胸部的手加大力度，小臂有力的夹着他的腰侧，同时开始释放了他那要命的信息素。  
这下好了，本来还有点胜算的他，现在完全没有机会了，闻到自己alpha的味道只能让他浑身泄力，下身不自觉的蹭弄着对方的下体。

不过当然了，Rogers并不会这么快就进入下一步，他手上的动作没有停，即使用余光看到了对方的分身已经微微抬头，他也完全不打算照顾那里。  
手上继续大力的揉捏，直到那肉粒已经被自己玩到明显比另一边肿上两圈，他才停下动作，用拇指蹭着那肿胀的挺立，心里有些暗暗的失望，现在Bucky没什么奶水了，再没有机会看着他因为终于从胀痛中释放的表情，在奶水流出来的那一瞬间，即使嘴里骂着脏话，脸上的红晕也早就出卖了这人一百次。  
想起Bucky那副样子，他感觉自己的分身也随之跳动了两下，手上的动作也因为他的分神没有控制好力度，紧接着就听到了一声惊呼。  
“啊…别捏了！没有…嗯早就没有奶水了！”  
“ 那再生一次好不好。”  
Rogers耍赖似的用牙齿硌着对方后颈敏感的位置，偶尔一次用力一些就能感觉到怀里的人忍不住地颤抖。  
“ 妈的…滚，我才不给你…啊。”

Bucky话还没说完就感觉到自己后颈被紧紧的咬住，紧接着后穴就钻进了一根手指，早就准备好了的地方不自觉的吸吮着那根手指，对方却故意不做一些实质性的动作，轻轻抚摸着他的内壁，一阵阵瘙痒的感觉让他一次次地不自觉的加紧。  
“ 嗯？”  
“ 你他妈…嗯”  
又一次被打断，后穴的敏感点就被碾压过，幸亏身后的人牢牢的托着他，瞬间的动作让他腿软的差点摔在地上。  
“ 什么？”  
连续的刺激让他说不出完整的话，干脆不再开口，专心的享受着身后带来的一阵阵快感。  
没一会儿，分身就因为对方不断动作刺激得流出液体，不过因为没有得到安慰，那里依旧半软着，可怜极了  
“ 摸摸前面。”  
说完等了半天也没有得到满足，Bucky索性打算自己动手，可他刚要碰到那，手就直接被对方扳到了身后，然后他就听到了那听起来是为他好的理由。  
“ 你不是说射多了不好吗？不要碰那里了。不然射的更快。”  
后穴的手指已经增加到了三根，不断的抠挖Bucky甚至听到了水声，早就准备好迎接更多的他，主动扭动着屁股示意身后的人，他都感觉到alpha的那根发硬大家伙了。  
“ 想要？”  
听到对方的话，Bucky微微喘息地调笑道  
“ 不是你想要么？”  
话落，他就感觉对方手上的动作停下了，不过，即使忽然的空虚让他并不好受，他也不打算认输，他了解Rogers，这个人比他更等不了，也不能每次都让他得逞不是吗。  
随后对方就开始用那根早就硬邦邦的大家伙蹭着自己的股缝，可能因为他自己也有些等不及了，几次都有些急迫的挤进双丘，然后再戳向穴口，可最终只是忍着也不肯挺进去。  
来回的几次刺激让Bucky感觉到自己的后穴分泌的液体越来越多，他不自觉的收缩好别让水流出来，听到身后的人逐渐加重的喘息声，他故意在对方再一次戳向穴口的时候抬起屁股向后迎合着动作，龟头立刻挤进后穴，他笑着回头说道  
“ 想要？”  
然后他就听到Rogers笑着说  
“ 想要。”

Rogers话刚落就一个挺进将分身全部没入，眼前的人被自己忽然的动作刺激得抓紧了他的手臂，一个吸气扬起了脖颈，他立刻探过头去咬住，紧接着听到一声轻吟然后就是那紧紧包裹着自己的后穴猛地收缩。  
不敢着急动作的他咬着Bucky的肩膀，手上也轻轻揉捏挤压着早就被自己玩得通红的前胸。没一会儿就他就感觉到对方踢了踢他的小腿催促他继续。  
Rogers抬起Bucky的一条腿，本就双腿发软的人赶紧扶着他，身体后倾靠着他好稳住身形。  
这个让他可以完全没入的动作使每一次的挺进都是向更深处探入，一次次的进入逼得对方即使努力张口呼吸，也忍不住呻吟出声。  
他喜欢听Bucky的声音，那都是他给他带来的感受，每次在对方故意压制呻吟声的时候他都会故意狠狠地蹭过敏感点，再停留在那脆弱的生殖口前戳弄，即使再想忍住，Bucky也不得不被刺激得一边骂他一边呻吟。  
越来越过分的挺入让他不再满足，他想看着Bucky的样子，看着Bucky因为自己的动作而高潮的样子。正想着要不要去客厅的沙发上，Rogers一个侧头看到身边的镜子，看到自己进入对方身体的样子。紧接着在又一次挺近后，他停下了动作。

终于有个休息的机会Bucky大口呼着气，嘴里忍不住骂着这人的疯狂，现在他唯一支撑着自己的左腿又酸又软，几次差点摔倒。  
然而下一秒他就知道，这还不是最过分的。  
Rogers抱起了他，吓得他瞬间随手抓着浴帘的挂杆，生怕下一秒这个人就把自己摔了。  
“ 你又发什么疯！”  
“ 你看看你自己Bucky，看看你。”  
听他这么说Bucky才注意到镜子里的画面，抱着自己的人两手托着自己的大腿，分身还留在自己的后穴，那里也因为现在两人的动作完全暴露出来。  
随着对方的进出，后穴的嫩肉被微微带出，分身和后穴分泌的液体让他整个下身看起来有些狼狈，自己眼角和鼻尖都泛着红，现在好了，他眼看着自己的脸颊也越来越红，还有自己拿气急败坏的样子，想要骂他却因为连续又有规律的进出弄得开口便只剩下呻吟，他连眼睛都眯起来了，原来自己是这副模样么？  
Bucky心里只剩下一句话，他看起来太淫荡了。  
越是这么想他越是控制不住的浑身发软，alpha的味道环绕着自己，让他更是无力挣扎，本来还算厉害的嘴现在也因为羞耻而不肯开口。  
身后的人更是得意的翘着嘴角，好像因为自己这副样子他更兴奋了，还在自己身体里的分身又涨大了几分，然后他就听到对方说  
“ Bucky，Buck，我爱死你现在这副样子了，知道么。”  
“ 你他妈…嗯..把我放下来！”  
对方加快挺进的速度，完全的进入让Bucky连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，灭顶的快感让他不自觉的想要撸动自己的分身。  
可结果是，他刚碰到那里，脖颈的腺体就被狠狠的咬住，好像下一秒就又要接受一次alpha的标记一样，他浑身猛地颤抖，一声比一声更高的呻吟从嘴里流出，双手紧紧地攥着Rogers的手臂，好像这样就能分担一些这让自己疯狂的感受。  
“ 说了不许碰。”  
看着镜子里的自己，Bucky干脆选择闭上眼睛，这太过分了，羞耻感无数倍地放大着快感，不断被照顾的敏感点和生殖口，让他感觉自己下一秒就要高潮了。  
“ 睁开眼睛Bucky。”  
Bucky下意识的摇头，他绝对不想再看自己这副样子，没有得到回答让他以为这一次Rogers就真的放过他了，然而接下来的话让他莫名地浑身兴奋地战栗。  
“ 他没见过你这个样子对吗？你们每次都很无聊。”  
Bucky当然知道他说的是谁，Steve当然不会这么恶趣味，最多只是规矩的姿势，每次都要小心翼翼的动作，再问他这样可不可以。  
“ 操，你不许叫他出来…”  
然而，没有得到身后的人的回应，Bucky就知道，自己的话一点作用也没有，想要借此机会挣脱开这个人的怀抱，可对方死死地把着他的大腿，即使在人格转换也一点没有放松动作，好像生怕把他摔了一样。  
又过了几秒，就在他再一次抬头看向镜子的时候，他知道，现在的人一定是Steve了，不然那张脸怎么能和自己一样红。  
“ B..Bucky。”  
Bucky眼看着他咽了咽口水，比起Rogers，Steve要乖的多，于是他说道  
“ 放我下去，咱们去沙….”  
可还没说完，他就听到Steve认真的说  
“ 可Rogers说，你喜欢这样。”  
这两个人就算平时有再多事情可以争吵，只要是涉及到他，绝对是出奇的一致。  
“ 你别听….嗯”  
“ 是这样吗？”  
Steve一边问着一边顶着他的生殖口，那早就被刺激的开口的位置敏感极了，每一次有角度的挺进都刚好顶向那里，再加上不时的蹭过他的敏感点，Bucky再一次失去了反抗的机会。  
“ 是这样吗Bucky？我第一次这样和你做。”  
温柔的进出和问话让Bucky即使有些难以启齿，也开口应了，他知道如果自己不回答，Steve会一直这么问下去。  
“ 看着镜子会更有感觉吗？你看到你自己的样子了吗？”  
对方凑到自己耳边的问话蛊惑似的让他睁开眼睛看着镜子里的自己，身后的人吻着他的耳廓，可能是因为敏感点的刺激，也可能是因为让一向老实的Steve看到了自己现在的样子，他看着对方虔诚地盯着两人交合的位置，Bucky不自觉的加紧后穴，好像所有力气都用在了那似的，浑身都在发软。  
“ 原来你真的喜欢这样。”  
听到Steve的轻笑声，紧接着就感觉到他越来越着急，以往生怕把他弄疼了的人，急迫的想要顶进自己的生殖腔，被顶开的地方艰难的吞下那发硬的龟头，随着一次次的动作，越来越深，直到生殖腔完全被打开，那根大家伙成功的进入到更加敏感的地方，Bucky忍不住嘴里的呜咽声。  
“ 放松点亲爱的。”  
Steve吻着他的后颈，安慰似的舔弄着那里，紧接着就开始了在他生殖腔里的抽插，对方的分身不肯退出那敏感至极的地方，来回的磨蹭让Bucky随着他的每一次动作都在抖动，分身明显越来越兴奋，可依旧因为缺少安慰而半软在那里  
“ Steve…嗯….Steve…”  
以往都会明白他的意思的人，今天并没有什么反应，回答他的话好像是出乎意料又在情理之中。  
“ 用后面高潮好吗？Rogers说你这样会更舒服。”  
“ 我不.....Steve...啊”

这次Steve没像以前似的那样妥协，他放下Bucky的一条腿，酸软无力的左腿让对方不得不趴在洗手台上，他握着他的双手，不让他触碰分身，一次次的挺进碾压着敏感点，紧紧包裹着他的生殖腔此时此刻因为他的每一次动作收的更紧，像是再也受不了更多一样。  
身下的人毫无保留的呻吟着，偶尔断断续续叫着自己的名字让Steve更加兴奋，他觉得这次听Rogers是对的，他平时可能真的太无聊了。

Bucky感觉自己的后穴又酸又麻几乎失去知觉，但一阵阵的快感依旧直袭大脑，他除了呻吟什么意识也没有，分身不断流出液体让他的腿越来越软，他感觉到自己在发抖了，他控制不住。  
高潮的感觉越来越明显，没有挺立的分身只有一阵阵的尿意，有些惊慌的他叫着身后的人  
“ Steve..不行..啊…不行…快松开..”

完全不理会他的人依旧猛烈地进攻着，Steve感觉到Bucky下滑的身子和想要加紧的双腿，于是更加努力的进出，Rogers告诉他就是这样，他在这方面从来不会质疑这个人，他从没说错。  
没一会儿他先是感觉到Bucky全身猛地颤抖，然后呜咽声从嘴里流出，像是哭了，Steve有些慌张的停下动作，急忙的退出分身，随着他的动作对方又抖了几下，然后将脸埋在手臂里抽噎。  
更是不知道如何是好，他在脑海里骂了Rogers无数遍，现在倒好了，Bucky哭了，Bucky哭了怎么办？  
“Bucky，Bucky怎么了？我弄疼你了？还好吗你看看我。”  
Steve把人从洗手台上抱起来，对方腿软到完全无法出力，整个人瘫在他的怀里，以为自己玩的过分了，他慌张的抚摸着Bucky的后背，然后安慰道  
“我错了Bucky我错了，我不该听Rogers的，还好吗？”

Bucky抓着Steve的衣服，他不想回答，他刚刚高潮了他知道，但同时，他好像没忍住尿了出来，现在双腿一点力气也没有，他感觉自己下半身像瘫痪了一样，过分的快感加上羞耻心让他不好意思看着这个人。  
“ Bucky？回应我一下，还好吗？”  
“ 没，没事。”  
Steve扶着他坐到了马桶上，他捂着自己脸，下一秒就感觉对方撕了纸帮他擦着下身。  
“ 别弄了，脏。”  
“ 怎么会，没….”  
“ 怎么不脏！都尿…..”  
有些气急败坏的他移开双手看着眼前的人，然后又看向自己的下身，并没有自己想象的那么狼狈，只是一些粘稠的透明液体顺着大腿流下来。  
同样因为自己刚刚的话愣住人，忽然恍然大悟的说道  
“ Bucky，所以你刚刚是高潮了对吗？我以为，我以为..”  
一边说一边傻笑，Bucky不好意思的别过头，好吧，他刚刚的反应是有点过分了，看着眼前的人，那挺立的分身还一点都没有释放，对方全像是完全完了似的看着他笑，Bucky上前吻了吻他的嘴。  
Steve立刻笑得更高兴了，紧接着Bucky就握住了他的分身，微微抬起嘴唇，两人的鼻尖还贴在一起，然后他用着带着高潮后的慵懒又诱惑的声音说道  
“ 答应我，一周别让我看到Rogers好吗？”  
“ 好….好..”


End file.
